


Maybe You Can't Handle Yourself Staring At Me With Your Lips And Tongue

by flowercrownmikey



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17-Year-Old Harry, 22-Year-Old Louis, Awkward Harry, Blow Job, Champagne, Famous Louis, Fanboy Harry, Flirting, I promise its funny, Kissing, M/M, Mile High Club, Plot, Popstar Louis, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, i think, larry stylinson - Freeform, meeting AU, more plot than smut, non famous Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrownmikey/pseuds/flowercrownmikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm Louis, by the way." The man himself got Harry's attention back.<br/>"Harry." He stated. "Styles."<br/>"I'm sure it'll be a pleasure riding with you, Harry Styles." Louis' smirk was enough to make Harry shift in his seat.<br/>Riding with you.<br/>Harry's thoughts should not have gone where they did whilst Louis was sitting next to him.</p><p>Or/ Fanboy Harry happens to get a first class seat next to his idol Louis Tomlinson and honestly, things just go downhill from there. (Or uphill, depending on which way you look at it. Harry himself can't decide either.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe You Can't Handle Yourself Staring At Me With Your Lips And Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> This was in my works for a while but now it's finally done :D  
> Tagged underage purely because Harry is 17. tell me what you think because I'm actually quite proud of this one . Also, mistakes are mine because I only skimmed over it to proof read. Enjoy :)))
> 
> Title is from: Bulls In The Bronx by Pierce The Veil
> 
> I accept requests on Wattpad (smilecarlile).

Harry told them he didn't need a first class ticket, he was fine on the way there in third class; sure, a baby threw up on his shoe and the six year old behind him guilted him into giving away all of his food but third class wasn't _that_ bad. He told them he didn't need to first class, but then he accepted it with open arms, because if his rich distant relatives wanted him to ride in luxury then he was definitely up for that.

"Calling flight 8073 to London, England. Calling flight 8073 to London, England. Your flight will be leaving in half an hour, please make sure you have made your way through security-" Harry didn't bother listening to the rest as he plugged one of his earphones back in and walked over to the desk- _Desk Three,_ and handed them his passport and flight information. The man working there looked it over and gave him a large smile as he handed it all back to Harry.

"Right this way, sir. One of my assistants will help you to your seat safely." He assured Harry. Harry nodded confusedly before letting a woman usher him through a long hallway and ask if his hand luggage needed to be carried for him. He said no but she took it anyway, claiming that she loved to help. Harry let her lead him to a cart where only three other people sat and motioned for him to get into the remaining seat. He noticed the other three seats were filled with business men clad in suits.

"Here's your bag, sir." The lady handed him the ratty backpack and he hastily took it, tucking it under his arm at the disproving looks the rich men gave him. "If there is anything we can do, please do not hesitate to shout to the driver." She stepped out of the cart and then it was off, driving the four of them to the plane.

First class is definitely different to third, Harry thought to himself, leaning back in the cushion- _yes, cushioned_ chair. When they arrived at the plane, they were apparently to last of the first class yet the plane was almost empty. Another man came to their aid instantly, leading them one by one out of the cart and offering to carry bags, Harry declined. They were led to the stairs leading onto the plane and Harry followed behind the group. He stumbled on the last step, a woman leaning out immediately and in a panicked voice asking, "are you okay, sir? Do you need anything?"

"Oh! Uh, no, I'm good. Thanks, though." Harry managed to supply her with. He was awestruck. Is this was first class people got? If he was in third class he could stumble and some idiot would probably laugh and trip him so he handed on his face. Harry told himself not to, but he could get used to this.

"Here, let me get your bag," the woman rushed, grabbing his bag but gently holding onto it. She glanced at the flight information in Harry's hand, seeing his seat number and smiling at him. "I'll walk you to your seat..." She continued to smile.

"Harry." He stated. "Styles." The woman nodded as if she had heard of him before, winking afterwards. Harry felt sort of famous, and for a seventeen year old boy that was a good feeling. He grinned at her, showing his dimples before she began leading him to his seat. "What- uh, what's your name?" He asked, feeling awkward.

"Oh, I'm Jennifer. You can call me Jen." She smiled. They walked all the way through to the front of the plane, going past rows and rows of seats before she finally pushed a curtain back and Harry was staring at the small area of first class. There were only eight seats in total, four on each side and in rows of two. The sets were spaced apart and there was a large empty area of space between the two sets. Harry looked around in awe. He walked past the sets, following Jen until she got to the second row back. "You're in... A3. So," she gestured to an empty seat next to- Harry did a double take. _Louis Tomlinson_. "Is everything okay for you, Harry?" Jen asked.

"Y-yeah, good. Thank you." Harry took the seat next to Louis- _Louis Tomlinson_ and smiled politely at her. "Could I get a glass of..." He pondered for a minute.

"Champagne? It's complimentary." Well, if it's _complimentary_ how could Harry possibly say no? He nodded, a voice- _the actual voice of Louis Tomlinson_ speaking up next to him.

"Could I 'av one too, please love?" Harry was positive he was about the melt into a puddle of Louis shaped arousal. His actual voice. _Oh god._

"Coming right up." Jen said with a large smile and then she was running off, going to get the drinks. Harry leant back into to the comfortable seat and looked around again. There were no babies sat next to him, the people behind him, he glanced around the chair, were businessmen who couldn't even reach him and he was sat next to a person who's shirtless poster was taped to his bedroom wall. Thank you distant relatives, I'll be in contact with you soon. Hell, Harry would take the twelve hour plane trip daily if it meant sitting next to Louis Tomlinson.

"You alright lad? You look lost." Harry heard the dreamy voice again. He felt a stir in his sweatpants- he was actually getting hard right now. Louis Tomlinson spoke to him. Would it be weird to ask for a picture? Could he get Louis to kiss his cheek like he did for all the girls who wanted Louis to? Harry looked at the popstar, the teen heartthrob that was Louis Tomlinson and squealed. _He fucking squealed at Louis Tomlinson_.

"Shit," Harry stated because that squeal was _not_ supposed to be outward. He should know by now that famous people get freaked out by fangirls. He's been a fangirl long enough. "S-sorry. Just...flight?" He tried to save his own embarrassment but luckily Jen was already walking back towards them both with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. Harry sighed in relief- inwardly of course.

"I hope it's okay for you both; It's chilled. You can get another bottle if you finish this one." Jen stated with a smile, pulling out a table from near the window, in front of Louis and placing the champagne and the glasses down. "Call me if you need anything else." Jen walked away again, throwing a wide smile back at the both of them. Harry was left alone with Louis again. _Shit._ He had to go on twitter and tweet about it, he needed to let his mutuals in on this. He ran a fan account _dedicated_ to the person next to him. Harry may actually pass out.

Louis was oblivious as he politely poured champagne for them both. Harry looked at him as Louis picked up a glass and hesitated, looking at Harry.

"You don't look nearly old enough to be drinking alcohol?" Louis' tone was light and playful and Harry actually wanted to grab Louis' pointer finger and stab himself in the eye with it.

"I'm- uh, I've kinda got a baby face, I guess." Harry answered meekly. Louis smiled- _holy shit_ before shaking his head and handing Harry the glass anyway. Harry started to take large gulps of the alcohol, hoping it would calm him down.

It's just Louis Tomlinson. He's only got over twenty million followers on twitter. You've only loved him for the four short years of his career as a male popstar. His voice is only the most angelic thing you've ever heard. It's no big deal. It's not like you've gotten off to the sound of his voice more times that you can count.

Harry started to take larger gulps.

"Ey, you might want to calm down." Louis laughed- _fuck,_ "We've got twelve hours yet." Harry pulled the glass away from his lips and half smiled at Louis. He frowned as he realised, the table was next to Louis. He'd have to _lean over Louis_ to put the glass down. Louis was fluffing a pillow behind him and putting it against the window. Harry stared shamefully before snapping himself out of it and wincing as he hovered over Louis thighs and placed the glass back on the table. _Don't look down, Harry. His thighs are only the most delicious things you've ever seen._ Harry glanced down as he pulled away, lingering eyes as he rested back into his own seat. Those thighs did look delicious; Harry's mouth was practically watering.

"I'm Louis, by the way." The man himself got Harry's attention back.

"Harry." He stated. "Styles."

"I'm sure it'll be a pleasure riding with you, Harry Styles." Louis' smirk was enough to make Harry shift in his seat.

_Riding with you._

Harry's thoughts should not have gone where they did whilst Louis was sitting next to him.

*

A measly ten minutes into the flight and Louis had already fallen asleep. Harry was shamelessly staring, taking in the sight of his chiseled cheekbones and scruffy jawline that had just enough stubble to wreck Harry's- Harry needed to calm the fuck down. He couldn't help but want to reach out and run a hand through the older mans hair, Harry had absolutely no chance. Louis was almost turning 23 and had been with a model, Eleanor Calder, for almost a year now. But that did _not_ mean Harry couldn't look, and god damn he was practically drinking in the sight of Louis- the angels sleeping face. Harry fumbled to pull his phone out of his front pocket, he turned the device on again and felt immensely guilty as he pressed open the camera app.

No need to feel guilty, Harry told himself. It's not like you're going to show them to anyone. Just print out ten copies of each and staple them to yourself as a constant reminder of this beautiful coincidence. He took twelve photos of Louis sleeping in total. He leant over Louis again, glancing down at those beautiful thighs as he picked up his glass of champagne. He drank everything else that was in the glass before leaning his head back against the seat and stuffing his phone away again. He fell asleep staring at Louis' gorgeous pink lips. There was no harm in staring.

*

When Harry woke up, he was lying down. How the fuck-? He glanced up and his heart almost stopped beating at the sight of Louis' adam's apple bobbing up and down as he drank from a champagne glass _above_ _him_. Harry had managed to put his head in Louis' lap.

"Oh my god," Harry's voice was raw from being asleep seconds before. Louis looked down at him. "I am _so- so fucking_ sorry." Harry scrambled to get his head up and lie back against his own seat. He just lay over Louis Tomlinson. Louis chuckled, drinking from his glass once again before talking.

"It's not the worst thing in the world; waking up with a cute boy on my lap." Louis told him with a smile, and okay- _okay,_ Harry was still alive, wasn't he? Harry leant over Louis again to grab his champagne glass- "Oh, sorry by the way, I accidentally drank out of yours earlier before I realised it wasn't mine."

"That's alright," Harry was _fucking dying inside_ as he took a drink from the same glass that Louis Tomlinson's lips had been on before. _They were sharing DNA._ He realised that Louis had been watching a film, courtesy of the TV in the back of the chair in front of them and it was some marvel film that Harry had never watched. "I-" Louis looking at him caught him off guard even though Harry was speaking to the man. He had to clear his throat. "Again, sorry for... the lap thing, I don't know how I got there."

A miracle, probably.

"It's honestly okay," Louis told him. "Anytime." Harry had to tell himself that choking was not a normal thing to do in that situation. He wanted to push his limits though.

"Well it was comfortable." Harry said cheekily, physically crippled inside as Louis smiled widely at the TV without looking at him.

"I bet it was." Louis supplied. He glanced at Harry before once again focusing on the film that was playing. "Feel free to use me as a pillow if you want to go back to sleep. You're lucky you're cute." Harry could do that, he could lie back down and put his head on Louis' thighs without getting hard. It was possible. Harry was lucky he was cute- very lucky. He thanked his ancestors before shuffling around and putting his head on Louis' thighs and using his discarded hoody as a blanket. _Holy shit._ Was it wrong to want somebody to take a picture of this happening so Harry could staple that one to himself too?

Harry gulped, focusing on the TV and trying to get into the movie. There was no chance of him falling asleep in this position. Absolutely no chance. When Louis' hand starting playing with Harry's hair the smallest chance there could've been flew out of the window too. Harry had to tell himself that he couldn't moan, people can play with hair and it can be can be completely platonic. _Don't make this weird_. Harry kept his focus on the movie he wasn't watching, feeling Louis' hands scrunch his curly hair up and let it fall back into its original position. "I like your hair, Curly." Louis said to him quietly and _holy shit, was that a nickname?_

"Thank you. I like yours too." Harry said quietly, only understanding what he had said when Louis chuckled slightly. Okay, not to panic, he's allowed to compliment another mans hair, that's normal. Not at all weird.

"So how old are you?" Louis asked quietly again. Maybe he thought Harry was falling asleep. No chance.

"Seventeen. That's legal." Why _the fuck_ would Harry say _that_?! He'd just messed everything up, hadn't he? Louis may as well sue him now for even trying- Louis was giggling. Harry needed to record this or something because Louis Tomlinson was actually giggling.

"I know." Louis replied when he stopped giggling, lighting scratching Harry's scalp with his nail. Harry shifted slightly, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth. "College then? or high school, depending where you live." Harry was actually having a conversation with a person who's face was on his bedroom walls. Okay.

"College." Harry said, confirming that he lived in the UK. "Studying law, sociology, business and music." Harry could still feel Louis' hands moving in his hair.

"Music?" Louis asked and despite not being able to see him, Harry blushed because he just knew that Louis would pick up on that and only that.

"I like music." Harry whispered, feeling his cheeks burning because he felt like he was confessing something to Louis.

"Yeah?" Louis teased.

"I like your music." Harry had spoken before he could stop himself. Louis' hands paused in his hair as if he wasn't expecting that. Harry had fucked it all up, Louis wouldn't want a fan all over him! Shit, Harry was so screwed. Louis' hands slowly started to move again and Harry told himself that it was a good thing, maybe Louis didn't mind that Harry liked his music.

"That's good, I work hard on it." Louis finally replied. "Do you want a picture now?" Louis teased but... Harry really did. He _really_ did.

"Kind of, yeah." Harry whispered and Louis' hand stopped moving in his hair and vanished completely. Harry turned to look at him. He was frowning. "Don't look so grumpy. I'm sorry." Harry sat up slightly. "We can make it fun and original." Louis breathed out a laugh at that.

"Fine. Just one." Harry got out his phone, clicking the camera app open and letting his eyes widen at the most recent picture in the corner- one of Louis sleeping. He quickly took a blurry picture of the floor and then switched the camera app open to a video. He knew this was the easiest way to get a picture with a famous person, maybe this was a different situation but Harry thought this way was the best anyway. "Come here, then." Louis said and Harry almost swooned because he got that on video.

He moved into Louis' personal space, pressing their cheeks together and-

"I thought you said this was going to be fun and original?" Louis asked in a huff.

"Okay, okay." Harry thought for a second. "Ooh, lets do the double chin angle thingy!" Louis laughed as Harry demonstrated, putting his face back so he got 'double chins' and putting his phone towards his lap and he looked down at it. Louis did the same thing next to Harry and he caught it all on video- including the part where Louis laughed because they looked ridiculous.

"Come 'ere." Louis told him, pulling his face up. "You can 'av a normal one too. Don't want to world seeing my ugly side." Harry pulled his phone up, focusing it on them for the video.

"You don't have an ugly side." Harry should've gone to sleep when he had the chance. Louis looked at him and smiled though.

"Thank you, Curly." Harry pressed his cheek into Louis' again, pulling his phone in front of them. "Are you recording?" Louis asked after a second.

"Yeah. So I can screenshot _my_ best side." Harry teased and Louis took the bait when he easily replied.

"All your sides are the best sides- shit, I shouldn't have said that on a video."

"Its alright, nobody but me is going to see it." Harry told him. (People would see it in the future, played at their wedding.) "Can we like, have one more pose?" Harry pouted at him, putting the video onto Louis' face only.

"Other fans don't demand this much, Curly."  Louis stated with a smile. "What pose?" Harry felt a blush coming to his cheeks as he awkwardly smiled at Louis. He pointed to his cheek and looked down slightly because of the blush he could feel. "Well, come 'ere then." Louis told him, understanding immediately as he pulled Harry's body into his own. Harry held the phone up in front of them as Louis grabbed Harry's jaw and put his lips on the younger boys cheek, all too soon he was smiling so hard that he couldn't do it. "Sorry, wait." Louis giggled, dropping his head onto Harry's shoulder. Harry glanced down at him with a fond smile. Louis looked back up, knocking Harry's cheek with his nose until he just clasped his lips onto the area and paused for the photo as Harry grinned. Louis giggled, pulling away again.

"Stop laughing at me!" Harry demanded, ending the video as soon as he'd said it and putting his phone away.

"But you're so cute." Louis told him fondly, ruffling his hair. Harry smiled slightly and looked back to the movie playing. Louis didn't talk either and Harry glanced at him before putting his head back onto Louis' thighs. Despite lying on the fittest man alive, Harry felt himself drifting off as Louis played with his hair again.

*

Harry woke up, shuffling in Louis' lap until he was looking at the man himself. Louis was grinning at him.

"Mornin' sunshine." Louis poked Harry's dimple. "You're an ugly sleeper, you know that?" Harry blushed, covering his mouth as he yawned.

"Why does my head feel weird?" Harry asked Louis, bringing a hand up to his head and feeling- braids? "Did you braid my hair?" Harry felt around them, they were small, one of each side of his head and pulling back all of his hair.

Harry sat up, leaning back to his own seat and pulling his phone out of his pocket. He looked into the screen, being taken aback by how weird his face was now that he could see it all without his fringe covering half of it.

"You look good," Louis mumbled. "I think so anyway." He grabbed one of the short braids, wrapping it around his smallest finger and lightly tugging. Harry pulled his bottom lip into his mouth. "In fact, lets take a new selfie with your cute hair!" Louis was too excited for Harry to say no. He opened the camera app on his phone, yet again starting a video. Louis grabbed the phone out of his hand, pressing record and waiting for it to focus on his face before talking. "Hello future Harry," Harry giggled beside him and Louis' smile widened. "This is Louis Tomlinson, _uh_ \- maybe you know that? Anyway! I just braided your hair and," Louis turned the camera onto Harry, his pout unmissable as he put his hands over his forehead and eyes. "You look cute as hell. Stop hiding." Louis put the phone into one hand and used the other to grabs Harry's hands and pull them away from his face. "See, ain't you pretty?" Louis teased, putting the camera back onto a blushing Harry. He was surely doing this on purpose now.

"Stop." Harry muttered, his voice deep and the words drawn. Louis smiled wider, turning the camera back to his own face.

"I don't keep track of the date so I cannot tell you the exact date, future Harry- or Curly as I've started calling you. That's just without the braids though." Louis rambled on into the camera, leaving a message that Harry would probably cherish for the rest of his life. Maybe beyond then; play it on his gravestone or something. "Are you going to stop pouting long enough to pause for a selfie, Hazza?" Louis asked and Harry's heart melted all over again. Louis was ruining him right now.

Harry stuck his tongue out and continued to pout. Louis leaned over, getting into his personal space and stretching his arm out to get both of their faces in the video shot.

"Your hair looks fine," Louis moaned when Harry still wouldn't stop pouting. His arm would start hurting soon. "Just smile for me, come on now love." Louis' drawling tone made his lips twitch but other than that Harry managed to keep the unhappy look on his face. "Playing hard to get?" Louis asked and Harry was slightly taken aback because- and Harry is no expert on this- but Louis' tone was almost _flirty_.

"Yeah, I begged you for a picture. Now it's your turn." Harry deadpanned, connecting eyes with Louis on the phone screen. The side of Louis' mouth twitched.

"You want me to beg you?"

Harry flushed, his cheeks feeling slightly warmer and his ears tinting a dark pink color. He didn't mean it like that, and also, this was flirting, right? Louis was flirting with him. Maybe. Harry highly doubts it, but just maybe.

"Harry Styles," his name sounded good with Louis' accent, Harry drank that in. "Will you do me the honor of taking a photo with me whilst your gorgeous hair has been braided by yours truly? I'm _begging_ you." The emphasis Louis used made Harry feel a shiver. He delicately pressed his face to Louis', both of them smiling at the camera for a few seconds before Louis turned, latched his lips onto Harry' cheek again, this time closer to his mouth and paused.

"Uh-" Harry mumbled, smile dropped.

"You gotta smile love, that's the point." Louis mentioned nonchalantly, talking right against his cheek. Louis brought his free hand to Harry's side, tickling lightly and watching Harry giggle. Louis pointedly looked back to the camera again before smiling putting his lips back to Harry's closest dimple. "Smile properly, Harold." Louis tickled Harry's side again, this time harder and Harry had to bite his lip to stop the grin, though it didn't stop the girlish squeal. Louis continued to tickle him, waiting for Harry to smile properly.

"Ah- Lou," round of giggles, "P-please, Lou-ee..." Harry started to squirm away, laughing almost manically. Louis just moved in as Harry tried to lean away and there was no escaping it. Louis had almost forgotten about the camera in his hand, focused on them. He hoped it couldn't pick out the fond look that was most definitely etched onto his face. He stopped tickling when Harry got short of breath, instead opting for staring at the younger boy. Harry collapsed back into his seat, angling his head so he still looked at Louis; his white teeth showing in his permanent grin and making his cheeks look somehow redder. This boy was gorgeous, Louis had to admit that. He was gorgeous on the inside and on the out. _Fuck it_ , Louis thought to himself.

He had time to register the disbelieving look in Harry's eyes and the comical widening of them before his lips were brushing the younger boys ever so slightly. Louis didn't even mind that Harry's elbow had awkwardly managed to lodge itself under Louis' ribs when he went in for the kiss. "You can tell me to fuck off." Louis gave him the option in a whisper, waited a few seconds and went in for the kill when Harry said nothing. Louis moved his lips delicately, catching Harry's and coaxing him into moving his mouth.

"Lou," Harry mumbled only seconds into the kiss. "Turn the camera off." Louis had forgotten about that. He stopped the video without taking his lips away from Harry's, placing the phone on the table with the empty bottle of champagne. They'd have to ask for another, Louis couldn't turn down free champagne. He continued to softly kiss Harry, placing his small hands on Harry's oddly broad shoulders and slipping down his arms until he could link their fingers. He could feel his heart beating out of his chest and he wondered if Harry was the same. He pulled one of their joint hands up to Harry's chest, placing them against where the boys heart is.

He smiled into the kiss when he felt that it was beating as fast as his, possibly faster.

Harry pulled back ever so slightly to breathe, feeling Louis' forehead fall against his own. Harry didn't dare open his eyes, just let himself feel hot breath falling onto his lips and savor the moment.

"I thought you had a girlfriend." Harry's voice was quiet, timid.

"Cover-up from management." Louis mumbled in explanation before connecting their lips again, this time moving desperately faster against Harry's mouth. Harry moved into the kiss, letting Louis lean back into his seat and instead hovering over him, not once opening his eyes or letting their mouths break apart. He was kissing Louis; that's all he had to focus on. He put his hands on Louis' jaw and didn't protest when Louis' went to his waist. Harry pulled away, immediately regretting it and pecking Louis' lips again, and again, before finally pulling back with dazed eyes and red lips.

A moment later Louis caught Jen's attention with a wild waving of his hand, politely asking, "Could we have another bottle of champagne, love?" She nodded, running into a different compartment of the plane and quickly returning with the chilled bottle. She handed it to him, asking if everything was alright before leaving again when Louis gave positive feedback. Louis poured them both drinks in silence, handing Harry the first one.

"You trying to get me drunk, Tommo?" Harry asked before taking a gulp. Louis laughed and they fell into easy conversation again; as simple as that.

*

"Don't go back to sleep." Harry moaned when he noticed Louis get comfy and close his eyes.

"We still have seven hours on the flight and it'll be morning when we get to England, Hazza." Louis tiredly explained. "Come 'ere, lets both go to sleep." Louis opened his arms and moved his body around a little so he could put his legs onto Harry's seat. Harry shuffled too, going between the open legs and falling back into Louis' arms. He could've slept like this any other time, because Louis was warm and comfortable and everything else Harry needed, but Harry had already slept and-

"I think I'm tipsy." Harry stated.

"Just from the champagne?" Louis squeezed his arms around Harry's middle, pressing a kiss to one of his braids. Harry hummed in reply, tilting his head up to smile bashfully at Louis above him. "We're not going to sleep are we?"

"Kiss me." Harry asked instead of answering. Above him, eyes widened and a mouth fell open but nevertheless Louis awkwardly tilted his head down, catching Harry's bottom lip before beginning to kiss him properly. Harry craned his neck to make it easier, opening his mouth as they kissed and feeling Louis' tongue meet his a few times.

Harry turned his body around and pulled himself up, straddling one of Louis' legs as best as he could on the plane seats. He felt Louis' hands slide up the back of his shirt and pushed himself forward so he was on the older mans lap. Harry put his hands on Louis' jaw to make the kiss easier (and totally not because Louis' stubble was in all of Harry's dreams and it would be nice to know, quite literally, what dreams were made of.) Harry moved forward again so they were closer together, sliding up Louis' thigh as if it were a completely normal, every day situation. (Harry was totally not hard just from a make out session, okay, anyone who says otherwise is a liar.)

"H-Harry, um- okay...so like, its been a while," Louis gasped out a laugh. "and if we carry on I'm going to be very uncomfortable for the next few hours." Harry laughed too because he was in the same predicament. He glanced down, seeing Louis straining against his sweatpants. Wow, okay, so he really wasn't lying. Harry took a second, glanced down again at the thick bulge of Louis' cock tenting the grey material and subtly licked his lips. He glanced around before going for it, pulling the material over Louis' cock and kissing over his boxers, feeling his stomach bend over at the awkward angle. "S-shit, fuck Harry. _Oh my god_. What? You don't have to-"

Harry couldn't help but laugh at Louis' rambling. Louis continued to talk. "I mean, just because I'm hard doesn't mean you have to-" Harry didn't waste time in listening, instead mouthing at Louis' cock over his boxers. "You don't do this to everyone you meet on planes, right?" Louis asked cautiously, and Harry shot up, a squeak falling from his lips. "I don't want to offend you!" Louis raised his hands, "I just kind of like you and it would suck if we had different ideas of exactly what was happening here." 

Harry licked his lips, blinking back at the sight of Louis Tomlinson staring back at him with a nervous frown on his face and a boner, that Harry made- _wow._  Harry blinked again. "You think I don't like you?" Harry asked softly. "I let you take a video of me with my hair braided. That's like true love." Harry realized his words, quickly backtracking. "Not that we- like, not that I'm um-" Harry put his head in his hands as Louis started laughing. Louis continued to laugh and Harry, still embarrassed, thought that fine, if he wanted to play dirty, so could Harry. He dropped his head to Louis' lap again, in one movement pulling his cock out of his boxers and putting his mouth around it. Louis' laugh broke off quickly, a hand scrunching up next to his thigh. 

Sucking dick was not nearly as easy as people made it look in porn, Harry quickly realized. For one, dicks were big and had a lot of girth, especially Louis' which seemed shorter than Harry's but thick, _very_ thick. Two, _gag reflex_. Harry definitely had one of those, which he had hoped wasn't true, but albeit, the second he tried to push his head down a little further, he was choking and tears were welling up in his eyes. Finally three, there is an actual dick in your mouth. That part may have been obvious in the porn, but fuck, did it take Harry by surprise when it was happening. 

It wasn't all that great, he didn't get a technique going, just kind of did was he could without throwing up on Louis' lap. Louis though, Louis had a mouth around his dick, that was a different perspective. His hands were fisted in Harry's hair, not pulling or pushing him, just grabbed tightly enough that Harry knew he was there. With the tiny whimpers Louis kept letting out, Harry forgot they were even in public. They were on a plane, not even in the bathroom, and there were people around them. Harry didn't think when Louis moaned, copying it because of the beautiful sound. Louis did push his head down ever so slightly then, giving him a cute little, "Shh, baby." 

Louis sharing the quietest moans with him was what drove Harry to need a hand on his dick. He slipped his free hand down and over his sweats, just relieving a bit of the tension in his sweats. He knew that as soon as Louis gasped out his name and a warning, he wouldn't last either- fucking teenage hormones, he quickly cursed, before bobbing his head down again and rubbing his palm against himself. He came seconds after Louis did, embarrassingly enough, as soon as he had the taste of Louis in his mouth (weirdly salty, Harry's first thought) and he was swallowing actual come, also, they made that seem easier in porn. It took harry at least two gulps, and then the substance still felt like it was sticking to his teeth and his tongue. 

Louis pulled his hair again, this time gesturing for him to come up for a kiss. Harry did so, pulling his hands back to himself after gently tucking Louis' dick back into his boxers, and then pulling his sweats up too- he could totally be sweet like that. When Louis' hand went to Harry's crotch, he whimpered, oversensitive from coming only a minute earlier. 

"Uh, yeah. I um-" Harry blushed and Louis looked down and then back to his face. 

"Christ." Louis muttered, pulling him in for another kiss. He rubbed his hand up and down Harry's thigh before speaking, "Go and clean yourself up, love, or the flight really will be uncomfortable." Harry did just that, but not before slapping a few kisses onto Louis' mouth first. 

*

They watched the movie 'The Breakfast Club' when Harry came back, cuddled up between the two seats like a proper couple and Harry's smile couldn't have been any wider than it was. When the movie was over, Louis immediately clicked a new one, just as quiet background noise before realization dawned on him. 

"Oh god," he muttered. Harry raised an eyebrow, looking over to him. "Now when interviewers ask if I'm a part of the mile high club I'm going to have to say yes." He put his face in his hands as Harry erupted into giggles. He'd seen the interviews of Louis playing 'Never Have I Ever' with yes and no paddles, lying when the interviewer asked him if he'd ever smoked a joint but proudly admitting he'd never done anything, not even kiss someone, on an airplane. Harry was sort of proud to have changed it. 

"Good luck with that." Harry managed to get out through his laughing. 

"Alright Harold, were you a part of the mile high club before today?" Harry's eyes widened. Harry hadn't even touched someone else's dick before today, but of course, Louis didn't know that. Louis' question seemed to be sarcastic but his eyes widened when Harry blushed and looked away from him. "Were you?" He asked, his tone going serious. 

"I thought my lack of skills would've... you know." Harry shyly admitted, not looking up from his lap. He went to push his fringe out of his face, but his hair was still in the braids, so he settled for just running his fingers over the lumps of them. When Harry did look up, Louis was staring at him confusedly and Harry sighed. He had to come right out with it then. "Lou," Harry sighed. "I was not in the mile high club because I've never actually touched another person like that before." 

Then Louis' eyes widened. "What?" 

"You know, virgin," Harry pointed to himself. "Gay in a small town, first blowjob," He gestured to Louis' crotch. "Ringing a bell?" 

"What?!" Louis repeated. "Are you joking?" When Harry kept staring at him, Louis' mouth dropped open. He grabbed Harry's shoulders. "Stupid boy." Harry cracked a smile as Louis shook him. "I'm serious! I can't believe you just- and with me- _fuck,_ Harry! I could've been using you for all you know!" 

Harry's smile dropped. "Were you?" 

"No!" He all but yelled, quickly clearing his throat when somebody coughed towards the front of the plane. "No, Haz, but I mean- jesus, you don't want your firsts like that to be in public." Harry continued to look like a hurt puppy as Louis scolded him, finally giving up and leaning over the seats to give him chaste kisses. 

"For the record," Harry whispered. "I'm a bit weird like that, so yeah, I enjoyed that my first time doing something like that was on a plane with you." Especially with you, Harry thinks in his mind. Always with you. All the time. Marry me. Harry shakes his head to try and clear the thoughts away. Don't start coming on too strong now. 

"Gimme your phone." Louis says, grabbing it off the table anyway and handing it to Harry to put the password in. When its unlocked, Louis opens up the contact book and puts his number under the name 'future husband' and then in notes writes 'needs constant attention' with a smiley face and an eggplant emoji. Harry pretends he doesn't see what Louis writes, too busy grinning behind his hand. 

When they get off the plane, Harry texts _future husband_ saying, _Miss you already Lou!!!_ and Louis texts him back with a proposal of a date soon and a bunch of emoji's. At the time, Harry doesn't actually know how true Louis' contact name is, not until Louis gets down on one knee three years later, and demands (not asks) that Harry marry him. 

At their wedding reception months after the proposal, Harry's speech is all about how they met, and how he was too embarrassed to tell Louis he was a huge fan who actually had a twitter account dedicated to him (Louis found the account on their second date and still endlessly makes fun of him for it), he tells them about the movies they watched and shows parts of the video's they took. It doesn't come as a surprise that he doesn't tell them about the blowjob, but his husbands smirk directed at him from across the table tells Harry he doesn't need to bring it up for Louis to remember it perfectly. After all, it may have been the first time he gave Louis a blowjob on a plane, but it certainly wasn't the last, just the most memorable. 


End file.
